Coming For You
by Higuchimon
Summary: [au: breeds] She hates the Chosen. All of them in general. And two in particular, for very different reasons.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon  
**Title:** Coming For You  
**Characters:** Hoshimon (OC)  
**Word Count:** 773||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #17; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B, #79, write an OC-centric fic  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Advent Challenge Day #17 &amp; Diversity Writing Challenge, au: breeds] She hates the Chosen. All of them in general. And two in particular, for very different reasons.

* * *

Hoshimon hated virtually everyone that she could think of. That was mostly due to her nature; she was a Virus Digimon and they hated every being more or less by default. But Hoshimon also concentrated her hatred on a few special beings. Those were, as one might presume, the Chosen Children, who had uprooted her world and turned it upside down and inside out and every which way, and worst of all, they hadn't _cared_. They insisted then and insisted now that everything they did was for the good of everyone and everyone should be thankful for it.

Hoshimon was not thankful. Hoshimon would _never_ be thankful. Even now her eyes glowed a deeper red at the thought of all that they'd done so carelessly.

More, what they praised themselves for. They'd all been so _happy_ to have killed Devimon.

Oh, but she would have her revenge on them for that. She had found his egg in the Village of Beginnings and stolen it shortly after they left the Digital World for all time. Or at least most time. She knew they'd be back. She _wanted_ them to come back so she could have her revenge on them.

She and Devimon. Together. Because fathers and daughters should do things together. She'd heard that before, and she liked the sound of it, and she and Devimon were father and daughter, so they would do things together, and it would be _glorious_ and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop him.

Hoshimon giggled at the thought. She liked to giggle. More than one Digimon had cleared out of her way at the sound of her laugh. Piemon-sama, in the days before he'd been defeated as well, thought it pleasant. He'd given her shelter after the Chosen destroyed Devimon, and in return she'd sworn her service to him.

Of course, that service hadn't meant _dying_, so she'd made certain not to encounter the Chosen at any point. She'd watched one of them in particular for Piemon, however, the blond that wandered on his own with a Gabumon. There was something about him that seemed oddly familiar, though Hoshimon knew that she'd never met him before.

He wasn't the one that she really, truly hated, however. That was reserved for two of the others. One of them was that blond's brother, the little baby with the Patamon, the one who had actually defeated and destroyed her father.

Oh, but she had such _wonderful_ ideas for him when her revenge was complete. Delicious and wonderful and _oh_ was she going to have so much _fun_ with him! She let out a delighted titter at the thought. Not much longer, not much longer, then she could have _all the fun ever_.

And at the same time, she would pick up the other one that she loathed, and she would have even more fun twisting this one, because this one, of all of them, should want to avenge Devimon, because _fathers and daughters did things together_, and didn't she know who he was? Didn't she care?

Didn't she know who _she_ was? Didn't she care? Did she think she was one of those humans, weak and pathetic and useless unless they had a Digimon with them.

Hoshimon knew her sister's name. Her real name, not the one that someone else _Gennai_ would tell her that her name was. That name, that weak name, that name that Hoshimon hated was _Aikoumon_. No. That wasn't her sister's name any more than _Takenouchi Sora_ was.

She wanted to see her real sister, the being of hate and evil that lurked underneath her soft not truly human not truly Digimon skin, wanted to see _Akuenmon_, and together, Akuenmon and Hoshimon would unleash _all of the hell_ in the world and there wasn't anyone or anything that could stop them or even slow them down, sisters united _forever_.

That meant that she'd have to hurt _Takenouch Sora_ to bring out Akuenmon in her fullest potential, but that was fine with her. She wanted to hurt _Takenouchi Sora_ quite a bit anyway, and it would be all the more fun to see her shatter and break and Akunemon would arise from the ashes, and they would have _so much fun_ and it would be glorious, glorious, glorious, _glorious_ forever and always.

Hoshimon let out a cackle this time, and a few bird-type Digimon that had been roosting in the trees overhead scattered away.

"Fly away, little birds," Hoshimon giggled, watching them disappear into the evening mist. "Tweet, tweet!"

Soon. It would be _so soon_. "I'm coming, big sister," Hoshimon whispered. "I'm coming for you."

**The End**

**Note:** Hoshimon and sanity are vaguely nodding acquatainces. And I do mean _vaguely_. Well, what can you expect with Devimon for a father and a Bakemon for a mother?


End file.
